


Долгая дорога

by Tainele



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Master/Secretary, Master/Servant, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Во время дипломатической поездки на карету патриция совершено нападение, из-за чего Ветинари в компании секретаря приходится пешком добираться до ближайшего человеческого жилья. Но даже короткое путешествие через дикий лес может быть довольно непредсказуемым — и иметь непредсказуемые последствия.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Terry Pratchett 2019.  
Бета: nloit
> 
> По мотивам заявки: романс с приключениями. Например, патрицию с секретарем пришлось отправиться в командировку в другую страну. Там на них напали разбойники и т. п. Патрицию приходится вспоминать свои навыки и действовать, спасая секретаря. Побольше экшна и поменьше драмы (секретарь физически чтобы был в полном порядке). На фоне - любовь. За высокий рейтинг (за секс) особое спасибо.

Карета неровно покачивалась из стороны в сторону и периодически подпрыгивала на рытвинах, камнях и торчащих из земли корнях. Дорога — именно так в этих местах именовалась змеящаяся в низине меж склонами холмов прогалина, передвигаясь по которой большая часть транспорта имела шанс не застрять между стволами деревьев или ухнуть в коварно притулившийся за кустами овраг — камнями и корнями была покрыта более чем щедро, отчего создавалось ощущение, что карета большую часть пути проводила, не касаясь колёсами земли.  
  
Стукпостук, не поднимая взгляда от своего блокнота, рефлекторно поймал подлетевшую в воздух папку с бумагами до того, как та приземлилась на колени сидящего напротив патриция, и вернул на сидение рядом с собой. Затем всё-таки отвлёкся от чтения и, приподняв очки, второй рукой помассировал глаза. Он, к большой удаче, не страдал от укачивания — дальние поездки и без этого были не особо приятны, в первую очередь именно тем, что работать в движущейся карете было… чаще всего неудобно. Иногда, как сейчас, вовсе невозможно. Там, где дороги действительно были больше похожи на дороги, а не на случайно обнаруженное в лесу подходящее для проезда место, Стукпостук ещё мог приспособиться к раскачиванию кареты, но в подобных условиях попытки что-либо записать приводили к результатам, разобраться в которых едва ли получилось бы даже у самых лучших дешифровщиков. Лорда Ветинари, похоже, это увлекло — он внимательно изучал листы с такими же неровными и извилистыми, как местная дорога, строчками, которые Стукпостук, не желая легко уступать надвигающейся перспективе безделья, пытался записать.  
  
Лорд Ветинари вскинул голову и замер, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, а затем стремительно бросился вперёд. Стукпостук, повернувшийся к патрицию, не успел ничего сообразить, лишь почувствовал, как его сорвали с места и швырнули в противоположный угол сидения.  
  
Снаружи панически заржали лошади, раздался испуганный вопль кучера. Что-то, судя по звуку весьма крупное и тяжёлое, с хрустом впечаталось в стенку кареты, возле которой только что сидел секретарь. Мир опрокинулся набок.  
  
Когда спустя пару мгновений разум догнал тело, Стукпостук сообразил, что опрокинулся не мир, а всего лишь их транспорт. Сторона, на которую пришёлся основной удар, прогнулась внутрь, ощериваясь острыми деревянными сломами. Его самого крепко прижимали к сидению чужие руки, не позволяя рухнуть на уцелевшую стенку, ставшую сейчас полом.  
  
Заметив ставший осмысленным взгляд секретаря, Ветинари медленно разжал хватку, позволяя спутнику осторожно опуститься ногами на новый пол. Выпрямиться в полный рост в изменившей положение карете было затруднительно даже Стукпостуку с его небольшим ростом, приходилось пригибаться  
  
— Что?.. — попробовал было спросить Стукпостук, но рот тотчас зажала узкая ладонь.  
  
— Сиди тихо и не высовывайся, — на грани слышимости прошептал патриций, после чего, подпрыгнув, ловко уцепился за что-то и змеёй исчез в окошке изломанной дверцы, которая заменяла теперь потолок.  
  
Только осыпались мелкие деревянные обломки и закачалась свисающая вниз чёрная занавеска.  
  
Стукпостук сел, откидываясь спиной на сидение, ставшее стенкой, и закрыл глаза, ожидая, пока закончится то, что должно было происходить снаружи.  


* * *  


Люди — к счастью, действительно всего лишь люди, а не представители каких-нибудь альтернативных народов, — подбирающиеся к карете, не ожидали, что из неё внезапно кто-то выпрыгнет. Как правило, после подобной встряски пассажирам требовалось хотя бы немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя и обнаружить это самое «себя» в окружении внезапных зрителей.  
  
Ветинари же не собирался давать незваным гостям возможность переоценить ситуацию. Конечно, всегда есть шанс, что приближающиеся к только что опрокинувшейся карете подозрительного вида личности с оружием в руках движимы искренним желанием помочь, но есть ведь и шанс, что кому-нибудь однажды удастся выжить, спрыгнув вниз головой с моста.  
  
Это не значит, что нужно идти и прыгать.  
  
Если бы подозрительные личности просто остановили карету и, постучав в дверцу, задали бы извечный вопрос работников ножа и топора, Ветинари ещё попробовал бы от них отговориться. Тогда у большинства участников этой истории был бы шанс выжить. Если бы он был один, Ветинари позволил бы им вытащить себя из кареты и изобразить знатоков чёрного юмора. Тогда у него было бы больше шансов притупить их бдительность.  
  
Но напавшие явно намеренно оставили своих жертв без транспорта — даже если карету удастся поднять обратно на колёса и все эти колёса окажутся уцелевшими, тащить её будет некому: одна из лошадей сумела порвать упряжь и теперь со всей доступной скоростью удалялась от неприятностей и тяжёлой работы, другая угодила под удар скатившегося со склона бревна. А значит, сохранять ограбленным жизнь разбойники едва ли собирались. И Стукпостук был в большей безопасности под прикрытием деревянных стен кареты, чем под прицелом взведённых арбалетов.  
  
Противники больших проблем не доставили. Тело само помнило, что требовалось делать, Ветинари нужно было лишь слегка подправлять знакомые приёмы с учётом обстоятельств — таких, как раненая нога или бревно, которое, разумеется, никто не успел убрать с поля действий.  
  
Патриций перевёл дыхание. Ещё раз оглядевшись и убедившись, что он никого не пропустил и за соседними кустами не засел какой-нибудь неприятный сюрприз, Ветинари направился обратно к карете.  
  
При попытке открыть её дверца просто-напросто рухнула внутрь, едва не зацепив укрывающегося в карете Стукпостука. К счастью, у того не было привычки стоять без лишней необходимости под способными вот-вот свалиться ему на голову обломками. Секретарь вздрогнул и вскинул глаза вверх. Несколько встревоженный взгляд мгновенно успокоился, когда секретарь распознал чернеющую на фоне неба фигуру.  
  
— Ты не пострадал?  
  
— Нет, милорд, — отозвался Стукпостук снизу. — Всё в порядке.  
  
Ветинари рассеянно кивнул, хотя с порядком сложившаяся ситуация определённо имела мало общего, пытаясь оценить, что будет рациональнее — попытаться перевернуть карету обратно в нормальное для неё положение с секретарём внутри, или попытаться просто вытянуть Стукпостука наружу. Бревно, которое так никуда и не делось и продолжало мирно лежать у днища опрокинутой кареты, окончательно склонило чашу весов в пользу второго варианта.  
  
Ветинари опустил ладонь в лишившийся двери проём.  
  
— Давай руку.  
  
Стукпостук на короткое мгновение застыл в смущении, но затем, бегло оглядевшись и убедившись, что иного выхода из кареты нет, вытянул руку. Крепкие пальцы оплели предплечье и потянули его вверх.  
  
Стенка кареты натужно скрипела, напоминая, что она вообще-то создана не для того, чтобы по ней ходили, сидели на ней или опирались, подтягивая кого-то наверх, и вообще по ней уже сегодня досталось бревном, но всё-таки выдержала. Ветинари мягко спрыгнул обратно на землю. Стукпостук перевёл дыхание, проверил папку, убеждаясь, что не оставил в карете никаких бумаг и собственный блокнот, после чего аккуратно свалился следом. Отряхнув одежду от щепок, травы и земли, он осмотрелся. Особого результата от этого не было — они находились в лесу, вот всё, что определённо мог сказать Стукпостук сейчас. Лес обладал всеми типичными признаками леса — в нём было много деревьев, кустов, белок **[1]** и прочей флоры и фауны, но крайне мало указателей. Из типично лесной картины несколько выбивались раскинувшиеся на земле **[2]** люди, но, поскольку они все пребывали в довольно мёртвом состоянии, проку от них в попытках определить нынешнее местонахождение было немного.  
  
— Стукпостук.  
  
— Да, милорд?  
  
Стукпостук отвёл взгляд от ближайшего тела и обошёл карету, приближаясь к уже находящемуся с другой стороны патрицию. Здесь обнаружился ещё один труп, на этот раз вполне знакомый — кучеру, судя по всему, повезло не угодить под удар бревна, но зато не повезло свернуть себе шею во время падения.  
  
— Полагаю, смысла оставаться здесь нет, — заметил Ветинари, тоже оглядывая окрестности. — До князя Вильгельма добираться пешком будет слишком далеко, но, если я правильно помню, где-то поблизости должен быть замок одного из местных баронов.  
  
Стукпостук мысленно представил себе карту, которую ему довелось изучать перед поездкой.  
  
— Виндвол-касл?  
  
— Именно. Если двигаться на северо-запад, полагаю, мы сможем добраться до него за… — задумчивый взгляд Ветинари перескочил на Стукпостука. — Дня за три.  
  
Стукпостук кивнул, хотя представление о том, в какой стороне расположен упомянутый замок и какое именно расстояние сейчас отделяет от него их нынешнее местонахождение, имел крайне смутное. Как и о том, насколько лорд Ветинари подкорректировал предполагаемые сроки путешествия с учётом совершенно не приспособленного к лесным переходам спутника.  
  
— Итак, нам стоит отобрать из багажа самое необходимое и выдвинуться отсюда поскорее, пока соседи не обнаружили в себе желание стать зомби или не привлекли кого-нибудь из местных хищников.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Возможно, в лесу было много белок. Стукпостуку при беглом осмотре ни одна на глаза не попалась, однако он предполагал, что, раз белки должны обитать в лесах, значит, они здесь обитают.
> 
> 2\. В особо неудачном случае — отдельными частями.


	2. Chapter 2

Передвижение по лесу оказалось задачей более сложной, чем Стукпостук себе раньше представлял, даже при том, что двигались они практически налегке — самым необходимым из багажа лорд Ветинари признал лишь небольшой запас продуктов. Сам патриций шёл так же легко и естественно, как если бы под его ногами были улицы Анк-Морпорка — или его крыши. Ему не мешали ни старая рана на бедре, ни трость. Стукпостук легко мог маневрировать в сколь угодно плотной толпе, без труда находил нужную дорогу в любом городе или здании, насколько бы перепутанными не были улицы и коридоры — города и здания создавались людьми, и стоило понять логику того человека, который участвовал в планировании и строительстве конкретного места, как все возможные маршруты становились понятными и очевидными. Иногда это было проще, иногда сложнее, но даже в работах Ч.Т. Джонсона можно было отыскать определённую закономерность, хотя это и потребовало бы неимоверно больше времени. Но лес... Лес был абсолютно случаен. Лес был полон деревьев, кустов, камней и прочих природных объектов, которые заполняли окружающее пространство предельно хаотично.  
  
Стукпостук знал, что капитан Моркоу недавно загорелся идеей «организации досуга беспризорных детей», в которую входили, в том числе, и кратковременные походы за город, и сейчас одновременно радовался и сожалел о том, что в его собственном детстве никто ничего подобного не организовывал. С одной стороны, как большинство людей, что родились и выросли в городе, Стукпостук предпочитал держаться от леса как можно дальше, ограничивая своё общение с дикой природой рассматриванием иллюстраций в книгах или на картинах **[1]**. С другой, возможно, подобный «досуг» сумел бы хоть немного подготовить его к текущей ситуации.  
  
Стукпостук споткнулся об очередной вылезший из-под земли корень. Носки его туфель, столь же слабо приспособленных к путешествию по лесам, как и он сам, уже давно выглядели так, словно он пытался играть в футбол ежами. Лорд Ветинари бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо, как и во всех предыдущих случаях, когда Стукпостуку случалось споткнуться, поскользнуться или налететь на что-нибудь, как было с незамеченной им веткой в первые же минуты после того, как они свернули с дороги в чащу. Столкновение едва не оставило Стукпостука без очков — те слетели, когда он отшатнулся от неожиданности, угодив лицом в сплетение мелких веточек. Впрочем, пока Стукпостук восстанавливал равновесие и пошатнувшееся самообладание, очки уже вернули на их законное место.  
  
Пальцы Ветинари невесомо коснулись висков, поправляя дужки.  
  
— Постарайся быть внимательнее, — заметил патриций и вновь ушёл вперёд.  
  
В его голосе и взглядах не было укоризны или злости на чужую неуклюжесть, которые мог бы испытывать в подобной ситуации кто-нибудь другой. Стукпостук был секретарём, а не, к примеру, егерем, а значит ожидать от него навыков, характерных для егеря, а не секретаря, было бы в высшей степени неразумно. Ветинари это прекрасно понимал и лишь проверял, что его столкнувшемуся с очередной неприятностью спутнику не требуется снова помощь.  
  
В некоторых случаях он предпочитал предложить помощь сразу, не дожидаясь неприятностей.  
  
В первый раз Стукпостук вновь неловко замер, когда лорд Ветинари, без особого труда перешагнув через глубокий, но не особенно широкий овражек, остановился на краю и, развернувшись, протянул ему руку. Одно дело — воспользоваться помощью патриция в ситуации, когда других вариантов вовсе не было, и другое — опираться на него сейчас, когда Стукпостук должен быть, теоретически, вполне способен справиться сам.  
  
— Не глупи, — предупредил Ветинари, правильно оценив взгляд секретаря, которым тот смерил расстояние между сторонами овражка. — Ты ниже меня ростом и у тебя нет должной сноровки. И если свалишься вниз, у нас обоих будет куда больше трудностей, чем сейчас. В таких местах достаточно легко себе что-нибудь сломать. Если это окажется нога, то дальше мне и вовсе придётся как-то тащить тебя на себе.  
  
Подобного Стукпостук допустить не мог. Тем более что даже с опорой он действительно ухитрился немного не допрыгнуть, туфли заскользили на осыпающемся краю, и только поддержавшая за спину и аккуратно подтолкнувшая вперёд рука позволила не сверзиться всё-таки на дно.  
  
Правда, в результате этих манипуляций Стукпостук обнаружил себя практически прижатым к груди патриция. Ветинари сделал два шага назад, увлекая их обоих подальше от края овражка.  
  
— Вот и хорошо, — с лёгким одобрением в голосе заметил он, неспешно опуская руки.  
  
Стукпостук моргнул и неуверенно кивнул. Ощущения от внезапной близости к лорду Ветинари были… слегка странными. Как и от прикосновения случайно скользнувших по ладони пальцев.  


* * *  


С наступлением темноты пришлось остановиться. Ночь в этих местах была если не абсолютно чёрной, то весьма к этому близкой. Даже вылезшая на небосклон луна особо не спасала — её света хватало лишь на то, чтобы слегка высветлить верхушки деревьев, оставляя во мраке всё остальное.  
  
Честно признаться, Стукпостук, несмотря на то что успел довольно сильно выдохнуться за день, предпочёл бы продолжить путь. Ночёвка в лесу оказалась делом ещё более неприятным, чем переход.  
  
Днём согревали солнце и изнурительная ходьба, но стоило светилу закатиться, как температура окружающей среды тут же резко рухнула вниз. Вода, возможно, ещё не замерзала, хотя Стукпостуку казалось, что вполне могла бы, но дыхание уже вырывалось изо рта белёсыми облачками пара. То, что лежать приходилось на голой земле — тонкий покров из сухих листьев не в счёт — тоже не облегчало жизнь. Почва теряла накопленное за день тепло почти так же стремительно, как и воздух, и вскоре прижатый к ней бок начало всё более ощутимо пробирать холодом.  
  
Стукпостук подтянул колени к груди, но особого толку от этого не было — лишь давало слабую иллюзию небольшой отгороженности от окружающего мира.  
  
Движения за спиной он не услышал и не почувствовал, пока плечо не сжала узкая ладонь.  
  
— Ты дрожишь, — заметил лорд Ветинари.  
  
Стукпостук моргнул, постарался расслабить напряжённые от неудобной позы и холода мышцы, но пробормотать извинения, как собирался, не успел.  
  
— Иди сюда, — последовал приказ, и в следующую минуту Стукпостук оказался в...  
  
Мозг судорожно попытался найти более подходящее определение для происходящего, чем «объятия», но не слишком преуспел. Как бы то ни было, чужая рука сейчас обхватывала Стукпостука за пояс, вынуждая прижаться спиной к тощей груди позади. И не только спиной, и не только к груди, но он решительно запретил своим мыслям спускаться ниже — это могло оказаться потрясением более сильным, чем нападение — этого добра, в конце концов, на службе у патриция хватало — или пешее путешествие по лесу. Это не было неприятно — просто создавало некоторое ощущение неправильности происходящего. Но в то же время дарило успокоение и чувство безопасности.  
  
Людская молва, не отличающаяся добротой, часто расписывала патриция Анк-Морпорка едва ли не живым трупом — отбрасывая разве что всякое разложение и отваливающиеся конечности, которыми славились некоторые зомби. В глазах большинства патриций был бессердечен, бесчувственен и лишён всякого человеческого тепла — как на эмоциональном, так и на физическом уровне. Он спокойно сидит зимой в нетопленном кабинете, когда любой _нормальный человек_ рискует отморозить нос, едва зайдя туда. Он не чувствует ни боли, ни радости, в его жилах течёт не кровь, а лёд. Лорд Ветинари приложил к созданию подобного образа немало сил и тот поддерживал теперь сам себя. Но это был образ, предназначенный для людей, которые встречались с патрицием от силы на полчаса в день и большую часть времени боялись даже взглянуть на него чересчур пристально. Стукпостук проводил рядом с лордом Ветинари большую часть суток, а недостаток воображения у него с лихвой компенсировался наблюдательностью.  
  
Насчёт крови, к собственному неудовольствию, Стукпостук имел шанс убедиться в первые же недели работы на лорда Ветинари. Тогда ему впервые хотелось найти Ваймса и всерьёз поговорить с ним о том, что он, уже не капитан, но ещё не командор, вместо того, чтобы позаботиться о правителе города, куда-то умчался, бросив истекающего кровью лорда Ветинари на попечение волшебников — людей, с точки зрения Стукпостука, не самых благонадёжных **[2]**. Насчёт способности лорда Ветинари испытывать вполне человеческие эмоции ему никогда не приходилось сомневаться — хотя они и проявлялись не так явно, как у других людей. И насчёт физического уровня Стукпостук получил возможность убедиться только что. До сих пор их прикосновения с лордом Ветинари ограничивались руками — а ладони и пальцы у патриция были действительно довольно холодными, — но сейчас он чувствовал, как медленно впитывается в спину чужое тепло, помогая восстановить то, что выпила холодная земля. Голова, в свою очередь, оказалась пристроена на чужом плече, и прижиматься щекой к прохладной чёрной ткани рукава оказалось куда приятнее, чем к палой листве. И можно было не запрокидывать мучительно голову, рискуя проснуться наутро со сведённой судорогой шеей.  
  
— Спи, — тихо произнёс голос позади, чужое дыхание слегка взъерошило волосы на затылке.  
  
Ветинари присмотрелся к затихшему в его руках телу и добавил:  
  
— И ты можешь дышать, Стукпостук. Более заметно, если тебе не трудно. Иначе у меня создаются некоторые неправильные впечатления.  
  
Когда дыхание секретаря стало… не громким, но, по крайней мере, доступным слуху, Ветинари успокоено закрыл глаза. Уголок его губ шевельнулся в лёгком намёке на улыбку — здесь всё равно некому было увидеть это, а единственный человек, который мог бы заметить это слабое движение мимических мышц, лежал сейчас спиной к нему и, кажется, всё-таки начал засыпать.  


* * *  


Проснувшись наутро, Стукпостук обнаружил, что голова теперь лежит на его собственной руке вместо плеча Ветинари, но зато сверху его укрывала мантия патриция. Сам Ветинари расположился неподалёку, сидел, опираясь спиной на ствол дерева, и вновь был погружён в изучение извлечённых из кареты бумаг. Солнце ещё не встало, небо только начало теплиться розовыми тонами, но ночная чернота уже сменилась синевато-серыми сумерками.  
  
Стоило Стукпостуку пошевелиться, как Ветинари тут же поднял голову.  
  
— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он, пряча бумаги обратно в папку. — Если ты чувствуешь себя достаточно отдохнувшим, полагаю, нам стоит немного позавтракать и продолжить наш путь.  
  
Стукпостук сомневался, что он чувствует себя достаточно отдохнувшим — скорее, он чувствовал ломоту во всём теле после вчерашнего путешествия и сна на земле, — но причин дальше отлёживаться не видел — едва ли это на самом деле поможет ему отдохнуть лучше.  
  
— Я готов, милорд, — произнёс он, садясь и автоматически подхватывая соскользнувшую с плеча чёрную ткань.  
  
Ветинари кивнул, забирая протянутую ему мантию. Завтрак отличался от обычного разве что отсутствием каши и чая — вместо последнего была холодная вода из ручья. Ну и ещё, пожалуй, не хватало немного тарелок, мебели, но зато наблюдался явный избыток природы вокруг, а ещё непосредственное присутствие патриция. Но в целом это были те же хлеб и сыр.  
  
После завтрака наступила пора дальше пробираться через лес. К своему огорчению Стукпостук отметил, что сегодня это стало ещё более затруднительным делом — ко всему прочему прибавилось пропитавшее тело утомление от вчерашнего дня. При том, что сегодня они шли, кажется, медленнее. Впрочем, Стукпостук за этим особо не следил, сосредоточившись на самой необходимости двигаться вперёд и при этом ни на что не налететь. Кажется, у него стало получаться, но требовало при этом немало внимания, поэтому сколько времени они двигались и какое расстояние прошли, Стукпостук понятия не имел. Где-то, вероятно, в середине дня состоялся обед, мало отличающийся от завтрака, а потом снова была бесконечная ходьба.  
  
Лёгшая на плечо рука, призывающая остановиться, вынудила его отвлечься от бдительного наблюдения за окружающей природой. Сморгнув, Стукпостук сосредоточил взгляд на возвышающемся рядом патриции.  
  
— Сядь, — убедившись, что на него обратили внимание, велел лорд Ветинари и подтолкнул секретаря к дереву. — Мне нужно осмотреться, чтобы проверить, правильно ли мы идём. Подожди пока здесь.  
  
Стукпостук послушно опустился на землю и откинулся спиной на ствол. Заволокший сознание туман, вызванный монотонностью беспрестанного движения, постепенно расползался на клочки, возвращая способность лучше и полнее воспринимать окружающий мир. Впрочем, большого проку от этого пока не было — окружающий мир всё ещё был полон деревьев, которые для Стукпостука слабо отличались друг от друга. Тихо выдохнув, он прикрыл глаза, решив, что лучше дать разуму немного передохнуть, чем без толку таращиться по сторонам, и замер, наслаждаясь возможностью оставаться в неподвижности. Впрочем, лес, который Стукпостук сейчас не мог видеть, всё равно не давал забыть о себе. Словно компенсируя оставшуюся за закрытыми веками картинку, стали острее ощущаться звуки — шелест листьев, поскрипывание веток, какое-то потрескивание, отдалённое щебетание птиц, разбиваемое иногда чьими-то резкими скрипучими криками. Но от звуков удалось достаточно легко отрешиться, до тех пор, пока один из них не раздался совсем близко, сопровождаемый ощущением прикосновения.  
  
Стукпостук открыл глаза. Слава богам, он отличался достаточно спокойным и уравновешенным темпераментом и не имел привычки вздрагивать или иным активным образом реагировать на неожиданность. Поэтому всё, что он сделал — застыл ещё больше, практически перестав даже дышать, когда взгляд упал на гибкое тёмное тело, увенчанное треугольной головой с красноватыми глазами, взрезанными узким вертикальным зрачком, которое неспешно скользило по его туфлям. Чешуйки скребли по лаковой коже, вызывая тот самый негромкий шуршащий звук, который и побудил Стукпостука вернуться к реальности. Змея, видимо, решила, что это крупное создание, остающееся в одной и той же позе уже достаточно долго, не представляет для неё угрозы, и решила проползти мимо по своим змеиным делам. Возможно, она не сообразила, что туфли тоже являются частью Стукпостука.  
  
Он пытался припомнить известные ему сведения о змеях — не то чтобы Стукпостук сколь-нибудь увлекался серпентологией, но в его семье считали, что иногда полезно читать что-нибудь _не связанное_ с работой. Эта тема была ничуть не хуже остальных. Особенно с учётом того, что его работа всё же предполагала некоторую вероятность однажды обнаружить представителя данного подотряда в каком-нибудь неожиданном месте — например, в собственной постели. Змея остановилась — соскользнув с его туфель — видимо, гладкая кожа, заметно отличающаяся от привычной земли и листьев, ей не слишком понравилась, — но всё ещё опасно близко к ногам. Мелькнул несколько раз, щупая воздух, длинный язык.  
  
Лорд Ветинари появился рядом так же неожиданно и беззвучно, как и змея.  
  
Нагнувшись, он быстро схватил тварь за, ну, скорее всего, за шею, хотя Стукпостук не был уверен, что у змей есть шея в привычном смысле этого слова, и не успевшая опомниться рептилия оказалась сперва вздёрнута в воздух, а затем отброшена в дальние кусты. Вылезать обратно и предъявлять претензии за подобное обращение змея не стала. Стукпостук медленно перевёл дыхание.  
  
— Просто уж, — бросил вскользь Ветинари. — Ничего страшного.  
  
Стукпостук медленно кивнул, не поднимая глаз от того места, где недавно лежала змея. Уж так уж.  
  
Почувствовав на себе слишком внимательный даже для Ветинари взгляд, Стукпостук всё-таки перестал разглядывать землю, и посмотрел вверх, успев заметить почти растаявшие уже в глазах патриция искры обеспокоенности.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался Ветинари.  
  
— Да, милорд. Спасибо.  
  
Врать, что он совершенно не разбирается в змеях и испугался именно поэтому, Стукпостук не стал.  


* * *  


— Если ты не возражаешь, предлагаю избежать замерзания до стадии стучащих зубов и просто сразу лечь рядом, — заметил Ветинари.  
  
Стукпостук неуверенно кивнул. Нынешняя ночь по своей чернильности нисколько не отличалась от предыдущей, и когда темнота сгустилась достаточно, чтобы нельзя было рассмотреть вытянутую вперёд руку, не говоря уж о правильном направлении или возможных препятствиях, пришлось вновь останавливаться на отдых.  
  
Становиться теплее ночь тоже явно не собиралась. Поэтому Стукпостук без возражений вновь прижался спиной к тёплой груди патриция, чувствуя лёгшую на талию руку. И всё же его не оставляло чувство некоторой неуместности подобного поведения.  
  
Или, возможно, дело было не только в нынешней позиции.  
  
Лёгкий вздох взъерошил волосы на затылке сильнее, чем обычно.  
  
— Скажи уже, — произнёс внезапно Ветинари.  
  
Стукпостук на миг растерялся, не вполне понимая, что он имеет в виду, но ответ нашёлся быстро. В конце концов, не так много между ними сегодня состоялось незавершённых разговоров.  
  
— Я не думаю, что это важно, милорд, — пробормотал он.  
  
Позади раздалось неопределённое «Хм».  
  
Теперь уже Стукпостук тихо вздохнул.  
  
— Это был не уж, — всё-таки заметил он. — Ужи имеют отличительные жёлтые пятна у основания головы, и у них, как и у большинства неядовитых змей, круглые зрачки.  
  
— Всё верно, — подтвердил голос за спиной. — Кроме того, у них другая форма головы и тела.  
  
На некоторое время над ними повисла тишина — насколько мог обеспечить её никогда не умолкающий и не засыпающий лес.  
  
— Тебя так напугала эта встреча со змеёй? — наконец вновь подал голос Ветинари.  
  
Стукпостук медленно покачал головой. Конечно, в том, чтобы обнаружить у себя на ногах ядовитую тварь, мало приятного, и в ту минуту его организм подавал все возможные сигналы, что это именно та ситуация, когда вполне оправдано испытывать очень сильный страх, но… это была просто змея. Змеи опасны, но они крайне редко нападают на человека первыми, если не посчитают его угрозой. Если бы он продолжал спокойно сидеть на месте, скорее всего, змея бы просто уползла прочь. В Анк-Морпорке Стукпостуку каждый день приходится сталкиваться с существами куда более неприятными и непредсказуемыми.  
  
— В чём тогда дело?  
  
Стукпостук промолчал, полагая, что не ему высказывать претензии патрицию. Да и, в общем-то, претензиями его чувства назвать было сложно, он не испытывал обиды или раздражения, просто что-то засело в сознании, как тонкая заноза — вроде не мешает и не болит, но общее ощущение чего-то неправильного есть.  
  
Ветинари вновь вздохнул. Это только усилило ощущение чего-то неправильного, добавляя к нему неприятные нотки — Стукпостук не собирался, не хотел быть причиной подобных вздохов. Не только и даже не столько потому, что речь шла о тиране и правителе одного из самых мощных городов Диска, просто… это было неправильно — заставлять лорда Ветинари беспокоиться о подобных мелочах в то время, когда у него хватало более серьёзных забот. Это было прямо противоположно тому, что Стукпостук должен был делать.  
  
Лежащая на талии рука внезапно исчезла. Стукпостук почувствовал неожиданный укол чего-то, похожего на разочарование и огорчение этим фактом, но проанализировать подобную реакцию не успел.  
  
— Повернись, — явно стараясь смягчить голос, чтобы слова звучали не приказом, как обычно, произнёс Ветинари. — Вынужден признать, что разговаривать с твоим затылком в данной ситуации не очень удобно и не продуктивно.  
  
Это было не совсем то, что он ожидал услышать. Стукпостук несколько неуверенно перевернулся на другой бок, оказываясь лицом к лицу — или скорее, лицом к шее — с Ветинари. Он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд патриция. Сам Стукпостук мог разглядеть лишь очертания лежащего рядом человека, но для Ветинари, видимо, темнота не была большой помехой, чтобы увидеть необходимое на лице секретаря.  
  
— Существовала определённая вероятность, — вновь заговорил патриций, — что информация об отличительных особенностях ужей тебе неизвестна. Всё-таки она лежит достаточно далеко от твоих основных интересов. И насколько я мог оценить в тот момент, произошедшая встреча всё-таки оказала на тебя достаточно негативное впечатление, и это был шанс несколько его уменьшить.  
  
Стукпостук растерянно моргнул. То есть, таким образом его пытались успокоить? Концепция оказалась… слегка новой.  
  
— Насколько я могу оценить, твоя реакция вышла слегка не такой, которая ожидалась.  
  
Стукпостук облизнул губы.  
  
— Это… была ложь, — тихо пробормотал он, надеясь, что это не прозвучало обвинительно, и старательно не поднимая взгляд на лицо патриция.  
  
Скорее всего, Ветинари поднял бровь.  
  
— Раньше ты не выказывал особых возражений.  
  
— М, — Стукпостук задумался. — Раньше вы не лгали мне, насколько я знаю. Просто не говорили некоторые вещи.  
  
Ветинари хмыкнул.  
  
— Кое-кто полагает, что это одно и то же.  
  
На какое-то время они оба умолкли, не проговаривая вслух те слова, которые выражали их мнение о людях, норовящих постоянно сгрести разные понятия к одному значению — неважно, чего это касалось.  
  
— Итак, — вновь заговорил Ветинари, — с умолчанием всё в порядке, как я понимаю. Ложь?..  
  
— Возможно, я просто оказался не готов к этому.  
  
— Понятно. Что ж, я учту это впредь.  
  
Он действительно понял. Умолчание, в конце концов, всего лишь означало информацию, которую Стукпостуку знать не следовало — независимо от причин, которые секретаря, по большей части, не особо и интересовали. Но ложь, тем более оказавшаяся столь явной, внезапно пошла вразрез с тем практически безоговорочным доверием, которое Стукпостук, кажется, испытывал к патрицию.  
  
Это действительно было тем, что стоило учесть — доверие для Ветинари было вещью дефицитной.  
  
И всё-таки…  
  
— И всё же, змеи?  
  
Кажется, Стукпостук выдохнул лёгкий смешок.  
  
— Муж Маргарет в детстве увлекался рептилиями, — пояснил он. — У него сохранилось несколько книг. А Маргарет периодически начинает беспокоиться, что мне следует расширять свой кругозор и отвлекаться от работы.  
  
— _Отвлекаться от работы?_  
  
— Ну, она моя сестра, поэтому у меня не очень хорошо получается с ней спорить.  
  
— Я начинаю думать, что мне стоит нанять её тоже, — задумчиво заметил Ветинари. — Подобная дама может оказаться полезной. Ладно, теперь, раз уж мы разобрались с этой проблемой, стоит, вероятно, всё-таки попробовать немного отдохнуть.  
  
Он вновь обхватил своего спутника за пояс, притягивая ближе к себе. Стукпостук не возражал — приходилось признать, подобная близость к Ветинари была, кажется, вполне приятной. Ненадолго вновь замерев в нерешительности, Стукпостук всё же слегка подался вперёд, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Ветинари. Тот, кажется, тоже не имел ничего против. Вот только на краю сознания вновь что-то беспокойно заскреблось, разбуженное странным разговором.  
  
— Могу я сказать откровенно, милорд? — пробормотал Стукпостук куда-то в рубашку патриция.  
  
— М-м?  
  
— Мне кажется, вам не очень удаётся лгать.  
  
Над головой снова раздалось задумчивое хмыканье.  
  
— Ложь — не самый полезный и эффективный инструмент. Зато весьма переоценённый.  
  
Это Стукпостук понимал. Люди ждут, что им будут лгать. Они ищут ложь в каждом слове и действии и готовы обернуть её против её же хозяина. Но правильно и вовремя поданная правда может сделать куда больше, чем ложь. И против неё нечего будет возразить. Люди ждали, что патриций попробует их обмануть, но им давали правду, не всю, каждому свою, но сколько бы они не пытались поскрести и сорвать с неё тайные покровы — это была правда, и им приходилось что-то с ней делать. А большинство людей, окружавших Ветинари, не привыкло иметь дело с правдой, и она дезориентировала их больше, чем самая изощрённая фантазия.  
  
— Если на этом вопросы закончились — спи, наконец, — заметил Ветинари.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Хотя для остального большинства коренных жителей Анк-Морпорка дикая природа ограничивалась кривыми зарисовками на этикетках бутылок, где другие люди, точно так же не выезжавшие ни разу за пределы города, пытались изобразить безграничные поля и изящные виноградные лозы.
> 
> 2\. Стукпостук, несмотря на то, что такой его подход яростно не одобрялся персоналом Незримого Университета, никогда не рассматривал в качестве критериев благонадёжности длину бороды, обхват талии или даже наличие остроконечной шляпы.


	3. Chapter 3

На третий день их невольного похода Стукпостук понял, что начинает, кажется, привыкать к передвижению по лесу. Во всяком случае, ноги больше не норовили зацепиться за каждый торчащий из земли корень или камень, а тяжёлая усталость, грызущая мышцы вчера, немного развеялась. И всё же то, что по расчётам лорда Ветинари они должны уже сегодня добраться до человеческого жилья, радовало.  
  
Планы оказались грубо нарушены, когда Стукпостука внезапно толкнули к ближайшему дереву.  
  
— Вверх. Быстро, — прозвучал отрывистый приказ.  
  
Стукпостук успел оценивающе взглянуть на серый ствол, на котором, на его взгляд, зацепиться было абсолютно не за что, но раздавшееся позади хриплое рычание отбило все возможные вопросы и возражения.  
  
— Вверх, — повторил Ветинари, оглянувшись через плечо на застывшего перед деревом секретаря и не выпуская при этом из поля зрения мелькающие в зарослях тени. — Я не собираюсь забираться, оставив тебя на земле, и на нас вот-вот уже бросятся.  
  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, рычание стало громче.  
  
У лорда Ветинари, признал Стукпостук, осознав себя обнимающимся со стволом на высоте нескольких футов над землёй, была поразительная способность находить правильную мотивацию.  
  
Он осторожно скосил глаза вниз.  
  
— Это волки?  
  
— Да, — спокойно подтвердил Ветинари, устроившийся на соседней ветке с таким видом, словно сидел за столом в собственном кабинете.  
  
Волки выглядели крайне огорчёнными тем, что найденная добыча оказалась слишком шустрой.  
  
— И они… долго собираются сидеть там?  
  
— Сейчас лето и в лесу хватает добычи, так что не думаю, что мы покажемся им достаточно соблазнительными, чтобы караулить нас сутками. Скорее всего, они уйдут часа через два-три.  
  
Но волки убрались даже быстрее. Расположившаяся был под деревом в ожидании небольшая стая внезапно забеспокоилась, звери завертели головами, нюхая воздух и прядая ушами, а затем, поднявшись, исчезли из виду быстро и тихо. Вместо них между деревьями вскоре замелькали силуэты всадников — судя по облачению и арбалетам, это был выехавший на охоту отряд, вполне возможно, выслеживающий ту самую стаю.  
  
Но наткнуться на двух восседающих на дереве людей охотники явно не ожидали. Отряд сбросил прыть, окружая дерево, что вызывало не самые приятные ассоциации с недавно сбежавшими волками.  
  
Слезающий с дерева человек обычно выглядит не слишком изящно, однако Ветинари, казалось, в сознании окружающих просто переместился с ветвей на землю, минуя все неудобные стадии.  
  
— Барон, — поприветствовал он предводителя охотников.  
  
Тот, прищурившись, присмотрелся к худощавой долговязой фигуре патриция, а затем на бородатом лице расцвело узнавание.  
  
— Ваша светлость, — широко ухмыльнувшись, барон небрежно отсалютовал арбалетом. — Как вовремя мы, оказывается, решили съездить на охоту. Что привело вас в наши края? И на наши, хм, деревья?  
  
— О, мы направлялись к князю, но по дороге наша карета оказалась атакована разбойниками и, к сожалению, пришла в негодность, — светским тоном, не обращая внимания на мелькающее рядом оружие и беспокойно фыркающих лошадей, отозвался Ветинари.  
  
Барон досадливо поморщился.  
  
— Вечно это шваль откуда-то повылазит, — буркнул он. — Только одних перевешаешь, тут же найдутся новые. Я вышлю отряд, чтобы разобрались с этими негодяями.  
  
— Не стоит беспокойства. Если, конечно, в ваши намерения не входит похоронить то, что от этих негодяев осталось спустя двое суток.  
  
Барон моргнул, медленно осознавая смысл сказанного. Его спутники тоже утратили немного своей демонстративной удали, поглядывая теперь на патриция с насторожённостью и опаской. Во всяком случае, слишком рьяно размахивать арбалетами теперь никому не хотелось. Даже кони, казалось, присмирели и начали вести себя тише.  
  
— Хотя, конечно, — продолжил Ветинари, словно не заметив несколько изменившуюся обстановку, — хотелось бы вернуть свой багаж — во всяком случае то, что могло уцелеть. Если вас не затруднит отправить кого-нибудь в том направлении, — трость описала в воздухе круг и застыла, указывая в нужную сторону.  
  
— К-хм. Конечно, — опомнился барон. — Я пошлю кого-нибудь за вашими вещами. И одолжу свою карету, если вашу починить не удастся. А пока же можете остановиться в моём замке — даже если удастся разобраться с этими делами до вечера, ночевать, думаю, всегда лучше в кровати, чем на сидении кареты. Особенно с нашими-то дорогами.  
  
Ветинари слегка склонил голову.  
  
— Благодарю, — коротко произнёс он. — Разумеется, мы будем рады принять ваше предложение.  
  
Барон кивнул. А затем всё-таки вновь взмахнул арбалетом, указывая наверх.  
  
— Этот парень с вами?  
  
Ветинари поднял голову и взглянул на Стукпостука, который продолжал сидеть на дереве.  
  
— Это мой секретарь. Если вас не затруднит не тыкать в его сторону оружием…  
  
— Оно разряжено, — заверил барон, но арбалет всё-таки поспешил опустить. — Он как, собирается ночевать на дереве или всё-таки спустится вниз?  
  
Ветинари вновь поднял глаза на Стукпостука, который ответил сдержанно-пустым взглядом. Падать даже с тех ветвей, куда ему удалось добраться, было высоковато — это понимали оба. Как и то, что лезть и снимать своего секретаря с дерева при куче народа патрицию несподручно.  
  
— Полагаю, он не умеет, — заметил наконец Ветинари.  
  
Барон хохотнул, немного расслабляясь.  
  
— А забраться туда, я так понимаю, ему помогли волки, а?  
  
Ветинари ответил холодной улыбкой. Стукпостук предпочёл вовсе проигнорировать развеселившегося барона — благо опыта в подобном у него хватало, в общении с главами Гильдий и представителями знати Анк-Морпорка тоже иногда приходилось перетерпеть их не самое удачное чувство юмора или гнев после общения с патрицием **[1]**. В любом случае, забраться на дерево его сподвигли не волки, а приказ Ветинари.  
  
— Ладно, Бо́рис, помоги мальчишке слезть, — велел барон, махнув рукой одному из своих спутников.  
  
Тот, в свою очередь, тоже насмешливо фыркнул и соскочил с лошади.  
  
— Как с дурным котёнком, — пробормотал он, забираясь наверх. — Ты, надеюсь, не собираешься орать, царапаться и кусаться? — Бо́рис ухмыльнулся, добравшись до ветки, на которой сидел Стукпостук, и легко сгрёб худощавого невысокого секретаря на плечо. — Иначе отправлю тебя выяснять, умеешь ли ты приземляться на лапы.  
  
Он говорил тихо, явно рассчитывая на то, что его услышит лишь Стукпостук, но тот заметил, как на миг выражение глаз лорда Ветинари стало ещё более холодным и острым.  
  
— Благодарю, — сдержанно заметил патриций, когда Стукпостука поставили на землю и, подхватив его под локоть, уверенно отодвинул в сторону, себе за спину.  
  
Кто-то громко хмыкнул. С точки зрения окружающих несколько дезориентированного секретаря только что задвинули — в буквальном смысле — на его обычное место. С точки зрения Стукпостука — увлекли подальше от Бо́риса и любящего размахивать арбалетом, пусть и незаряженным, по его словам, барона.  


* * *  


Путь, на который они с лордом Ветинари потратили два дня, несколько высланных бароном всадников преодолели менее чем за один в обе стороны. И всё же вернулись они уже в ту пору, когда ночь снова начала вступать в свои права. Кое-что из багажа, по словам людей барона, растащили и попортили звери, но всё-таки большая часть уцелела и была благополучно возвращена хозяевам. Это было приятно, хотя бы просто потому, что давало возможность сменить, наконец, одежду — впервые за три дня. Карета же, по всеобщим прикидкам, ремонту хоть и подлежала, но делом это было не быстрым. Тем более что перед тем, как приступать к починке, карету следовало как-то доставить в замок. Поэтому было решено, что Ветинари всё же одолжит транспорт у барона, а тот пообещал за время, пока патриций будет наносить визит князю, разобраться с ремонтом. И на обратном пути все смогут получить обратно свои кареты.  
  
— Это хороший выход, — кивнул Ветинари, выслушав предложение барона. — Спасибо вам за помощь ещё раз.  
  
— А, — хозяин замка небрежно махнул рукой. — Всё равно у нас тут особо нечем больше заняться. Не всё же волков и разбойников гонять. Надоедает.  
  
Патриций кивнул.  
  
— Могу я попросить ещё кое о чём? Из-за нашего… небольшого приключения выходит довольно длительная задержка, и я полагаю, что князь Вильгельм встревожится, когда мы не прибудем в срок. У вас есть возможность выслать к нему гонца? Всадник явно доберётся до его владений раньше, чем карета.  
  
— Да не проблема, — пожал плечами барон. — Могу хоть сейчас отправить, людей хватает.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда я составлю письмо.  
  
Письмо, в котором излагались задержавшие Ветинари обстоятельства, Стукпостук настрочил быстро даже без диктовки и вскоре передал выбранному бароном гонцу.  
  
Теперь же ночь окончательно укутала мир чёрным. Хотя возле замка и в коридорах темноту изрядно прореживали факелы, в спальне, которую по просьбе патриция им выделили одну на двоих — барон, услышав это, хитро ухмыльнулся, но причин подобной реакции Стукпостук не нашёл, а потому решил не придавать ей особого значения — царил практически непроглядный мрак. Сейчас Стукпостук смог убедиться, что в лесу луна всё же давала хоть какой-то если не свет, то, по крайней мере, намёк на него. За завешенным плотными шторами окном света не было никакого.  
  
Этот мрак без особого на то смысла Стукпостук и разглядывал, пока лежал в кровати без сна. Для него в комнату приволокли дополнительную койку, которую поставили у стены, но ни полученные наконец простые достижения цивилизации в виде матраса, подушки и одеяла, ни тёплый воздух спальни не помогали уснуть. Казалось почему-то, что чего-то всё-таки не хватает.  
  
Видимо, его зрение немного приспособилось даже к такой темноте, потому что Стукпостук сумел — с трудом, но всё же сумел — уловить, как в окружающей черноте возникло движение. Бесшумно приоткрылась дверь — на фоне каменной стены возникло пятно чуть более чёрное, чем сама стена сейчас, а затем обострившийся слух уловил едва заметный стук вернувшейся на место створки. Но пятно осталось — немного другой формы, чем дверь. Скорее похожее больше на человеческий силуэт — просто потому, что только человек мог, немного постояв, начать двигаться дальше, к кровати лорда Ветинари.  
  
Стукпостук бесшумно соскользнул с собственной постели. Здесь уже был не лес, и босые ступни легко встали на укрытый шкурами пол. Память быстро нарисовала обстановку комнаты, и Стукпостук уверенно протянул руку, нащупывая стол, а на нём тяжёлое пресс-папье, оставленное после написания письма, после чего двинулся вслед за силуэтом. Мысль о том, что это мог оказаться сам лорд Ветинари, Стукпостук быстро откинул. Патриций не позволил бы заметить себя и уж точно не позволил бы остаться незамеченным ему. Да и фигурой чужак явно был куда массивнее его светлости.  
  
Естественно, ему не удалось ударить достаточно сильно. Глухой стук от столкновения пресс-папье с человеческим черепом сменился рассерженным рёвом. Тёмная фигура стремительно развернулась. Стукпостук успел заметить смазанное быстрое движение, а в следующий момент мощный удар отбросил его прочь. В маленьком помещении пространства для полётов, вольных или невольных, практически не было, и спустя какое-то мгновение спина Стукпостука встретилась со стеной, которая выбила из него остатки дыхания.  
  
Фигура, всё ещё тёмная, а теперь ещё и порядком разозлённая, шагнула к сползшему на пол Стукпостуку, но тут же остановилась, покачнулась и тяжело рухнула на пол. У патриция выводить из строя противников получалось куда лучше, чем у его секретаря. Хотя в таких делах Ветинари предпочитал использовать не силу, а умение.  
  
Чиркнула спичка, и темноту немного рассеяло тёплое пламя свечи.  
  
Перешагнув через неподвижное тело, патриций склонился над пытающимся восстановить дыхание секретарём.  
  
— Стукпостук?  
  
Тот вскинул голову, торопливо смаргивая выступившие на глазах слёзы. Ветинари неодобрительно цокнул языком. Удар неизвестного гостя рассёк Стукпостуку губы и, судя по всему, должен был обеспечить его внушительным синяком по крайней мере на ближайшие несколько дней.  
  
— Ощущается головная боль, тошнота, шум в ушах? — деловито поинтересовался Ветинари, пальцами пробуя лоб секретаря. — В глазах не двоится?  
  
Стукпостук покачал головой, а затем странно дёрнулся, словно потянувшись за прикосновением, когда патриций убрал руку.  
  
— Хорошо, — Ветинари выпрямился. — Полагаю, обойдётся без сотрясения мозга. Замечу, однако, что в другой раз стоит поискать менее травматичный способ предупредить возможное нападение.  
  
— Да, милорд, — тихо выдохнул Стукпостук и поморщился от боли, невольно вскинув руку и прикасаясь к разбитым губам. — Простите, мне не следовало…  
  
— Тебе не следовало лезть под руку противнику, с которым ты явно не был способен справиться, — прервал его Ветинари. — Тогда мы обошлись бы без ушиба в половину твоего лица. Удачно ещё, что он решил просто ударить, а не воспользовался этим.  
  
Наконечником трости патриций подтолкнул выпавший из руки позднего визитёра нож.  
  
Достаточно длинный, как показалось Стукпостуку, заворожённо разглядывающему не замеченное ранее лезвие, чтобы проткнуть его насквозь.  
  
— Я действительно благодарен за попытку, — наблюдая за лицом своего секретаря, уже мягче произнёс Ветинари — хотя уловить перемену в его голосе могли бы немногие. — Но, если подобное ещё раз случится, достаточно будет просто крикнуть, чтобы предупредить меня. Не стоит подвергать себя лишнему риску. Мне, безусловно, приятно, что кто-то пытается защитить меня, но ты секретарь, Стукпостук. Не телохранитель.  
  
Стукпостук кивнул. Последние дни, кажется, ему часто приходилось вспоминать о чём-то подобном.  
  
— Как вышло, что ты среагировал на него раньше? — словно вскользь поинтересовался Ветинари.  
  
— Я… не мог уснуть, милорд, — признался Стукпостук. — Просто лежал. И увидел, как он вошёл.  
  
Ветинари тем временем присел возле тела. Свеча высветила лицо, с которым уже приходилось достаточно близко сталкиваться днём.  
  
— Твой знакомый, — хмыкнул Ветинари, поднимаясь. — Как его там?..  
  
— Бо́рис.  
  
— Верно. Полагаю, нам есть о чём поговорить с нашим гостеприимным хозяином.  
  
Удивлённым патриций не выглядел. Как и сколько-нибудь впечатлённым случившимся.  
  
Стукпостук посмотрел на человека, который днём угрожал «уронить его на лапы», если он начнёт «кусаться и царапаться». Можно сказать, что в некотором смысле его угроза сбылась.  
  
— Вы знали, что они попробуют.  
  
— Подозревал, — Ветинари вновь повернулся к нему. — Ты обратил внимание, что было странным в тех разбойниках?  
  
Стукпостук попытался припомнить события трёхдневной давности и тела, которые он разглядывал, после того как его извлекли из кареты.  
  
— Оружие, — наконец произнёс он. — Довольно хорошее. И арбалеты…  
  
Точно такие же, как те, которыми размахивали сегодня на охоте барон и его люди. Возможно, конечно, это было лишь совпадением, но сегодняшняя вооружённая попытка проникнуть в комнату патриция очень мало походила на очередную случайность.  
  
— К тому же, сегодня вечером из замка никто не уезжал, — добавил Ветинари.  
  
Стукпостук вспомнил составленное письмо. Разумеется, отсылать его барону было невыгодно, если тот решил избавиться от гостей. Интересно, почему он просто не подстрелил их, когда нашёл в лесу? В памяти всплыло небрежно брошенное патрицием замечание о похоронах, в которых теперь нуждались напавшие на карету разбойники, хотя у них тоже были арбалеты и численное преимущество. Вероятно, барон просто решил не рисковать. Всё же Ветинари обладал определённой репутацией.  
  
— Стукпостук, — Ветинари смерил оценивающим взглядом секретаря, который тоже встал на ноги — неуверенно, но достаточно прочно. — Умойся и приложи к лицу что-нибудь холодное. И собирайся. Мы вскоре отъезжаем. Барон ведь обещал одолжить нам свою карету.  
  
Оставив свечу на столе, Ветинари покинул комнату, явно не собираясь откладывать «разговор» с хозяевами до утра. Надо полагать, если после подобной беседы барон останется жив, то не рискнёт уже возражать желанию опасного гостя уехать. Если же нет — карета барону дальше едва ли будет нужна. Это даже не будет считаться кражей по меркам Анк-Морпорка. Стукпостук запоздало кивнул в пустоту и опустил взгляд на пол, пытаясь отыскать отлетевшее куда-то пресс-папье.  
  
Он надеялся, что дальнейшая поездка пройдёт без подобных приключений. Они... одолжат карету у барона, доберутся до князя Вильгельма, разберутся со всеми необходимыми делами и спокойно вернутся в Анк-Морпорк. Там, возможно, всё вернётся на круги своя. Это путешествие определённо влияло на него как-то странно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. А также перед ним или, порою, вместо него, когда секретарь имел наглость заявлять, что у патриция сейчас есть более неотложные дела. Последнее особенно часто встречалось в первое время после свадьбы командора Ваймса — во-первых, из-за состояния лорда Ветинари, во-вторых, из-за того, что патриция тогда пыталось навестить особенно много возмущённых оной свадьбой и, больше всего, персоной жениха дворян и богачей. Стукпостук выслушал в те дни немало сердитых речей, но отчего-то предположением, что высказать всё это напрямую господину Ваймсу будет более эффективным, не воспользовался ни один из посетителей.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро началось с… ну, оно определённо уже началось, это всё, что Стукпостук пока что мог сказать. В голове царила странная пустота, а время, кажется, уже перешагнуло за привычный срок подъёма, хотя определить точно никак не получалось — и это тоже было странно, обычно Стукпостук не испытывал никаких проблем с тем, чтобы вовремя просыпаться или чувствовать, который час.  
  
И что-то ещё было неправильно.  
  
Стукпостук открыл глаза, моргнул пару раз, обвёл взглядом собственную спальню. И лежал он, кажется, в собственной кровати. Всё в порядке.  
  
Спина, однако, прижималась к чему-то явно более тёплому, чем каменная стена, а поперёк талии его обхватывала чужая рука.  
  
— Ты проснулся.  
  
Обычно люди произносят подобные фразы с вопросительными интонациями, но раздавшийся над ухом голос подобными мелочами утруждаться не стал.  
  
Стукпостук тут же крепко зажмурился, передумав знакомиться с обстановкой дальше.  
  
Пустота в голове мигом сменилась шквалом мечущихся в панике мыслей. Следовало, возможно, как-то приструнить их, но не хотелось. Существовала вероятность, что в этом случае он сумеет получить ответ на вызвавший этот мысленный хаос вопрос.  


* * *  


...Приходилось признавать, что после возвращения в Анк-Морпорк не всё вернулось на круги своя. Внешне — может быть, но в жизни практически всегда всё самое основное прячется внутри, под поверхностью, там, где нельзя увидеть сразу.  
  
Стукпостук, во всяком случае, прилагал все усилия, чтобы увидеть было нельзя. У него получалось — пока что. Но нельзя было и отрицать, что после последнего не очень удачного путешествия его отношение к лорду Ветинари несколько изменилось. Во всяком случае, раньше Стукпостук не замечал за собой привычки в присутствии патриция проваливаться в бессмысленное созерцание — вид деятельности, который до недавнего времени ему вовсе был не свойственен, в отличие от пристального рассматривания или аналитического изучения — облачённой в чёрное фигуры, сопровождающееся воспоминаниями о проведённых рядом с лордом Ветинари — предельно рядом — нескольких ночах и частых — по их меркам — прикосновениях днём. Воспоминания вызывали непонятное чувство, которое Стукпостук, посвятив некоторое время имеющимся в его распоряжении трудам, пытающимся доступно для человеческого понимания описать недоступные прямому осознанию движения души, определил как тоску. Ко всему этому добавлялись так и не желающие уходить проблемы со сном. Хуже всего было то, что, по наблюдениям Стукпостука, все эти симптомы со временем усиливались.  
  
Привыкший подходить ко всему рационально, секретарь признал, что дальнейшая прогрессия описанных явлений рано или поздно должна будет проявиться наружу и, скорее всего, скажется на его работоспособности. А значит, с происходящим следовало разобраться до того, как оно приведёт к катастрофичным последствиям.  
  
Разбираться Стукпостук стал так же, как выполнял любую работу — вдумчиво и системно. В течение трёх вечеров он старательно записывал все зафиксированные на протяжении дня странности в собственном… пока ещё не поведении, спасибо богам, но восприятии. А потом пришлось снова обратиться к тем самым книгам, посвящённым непостижимым движениям души.  
  
И теперь он созерцал — данное состояние, похоже, становилось уже привычным — так же тщательно выписанный на бумагу вывод. Движения души оказались ещё более непостижимыми, чем ему представлялось — во всяком случае, для самого Стукпостука.  
  
Он перепроверил всё четыре раза — хотя уже после второго можно было признать, что никакой ошибки в исследовании допущено не было, — но признать результат достоверным всё ещё было сложно.  
  
Область романтических чувств, любовных отношений и прочих связанных с этим переживаний до сих пор определённо была не тем, на что Стукпостук обращал внимание. Конечно, он знал, так сказать, теоретическую часть — трудно вырасти в Анк-Морпорке и не узнать об этом ничего, — но никогда не проявлял интереса к практике. Иногда, насколько ему было известно, с ним пытались флиртовать, но узнавал он об этом, как правило, задним числом, когда кто-нибудь из случайных свидетелей бросал замечание в духе: «Слушай, а та девчонка вчера определённо строила тебе глазки, и она вроде миленькая, что ж ты не ответил? Я бы…». Порою на месте «девчонок» оказывались парни, но суть от этого не менялась. Они могли попытаться донести до Стукпостука свои намерения на агатианском с тем же успехом — или даже большим, агатианский он выучил достаточно быстро. Как и клатчский, или убервальдский, или даже гномий. Флирт же всё ещё оставался для него закрытой книгой. Дошло до того, что после одной неприятной истории Коломбина отловила Стукпостука в свободное время и устроила краткие курсы о том, как хотя бы отличить флирт от простого общения и как дать понять в ответ: «Спасибо, но я не заинтересован, пожалуйста, не пытайтесь настаивать, иначе мои охранники поджарят ваши яйца, и вам очень повезёт, если сперва они их отрежут».  
  
Часть с яйцами была смущающей, но Коломбина настаивала. Ему хотя бы удалось уговорить её изрядно сократить список угроз.  
  
Как бы то ни было, часть «Что делать, если однажды ты сам испытаешь потребность в инициации подобных отношений» в этих курсах отсутствовала. Поэтому что же, собственно, делать с полученными результатами Стукпостук представлял себе… смутно.  
  
Пустое разглядывание покрытого аккуратными записями листа пользы приносило мало, поэтому пришлось сосредоточиться.  
  
Сейчас он мог найти три возможных пути.  
  
Вариант оставить всё как есть, в надежде, что теперь, когда ситуация стала более ясной, она не вырвется из-под контроля, Стукпостук отмёл, бросив полный сомнения взгляд на книгу, которая утверждала, что движения души, особенно подобной природы, могут оказаться достаточно сильными, чтобы перебить рациональное начало в человеке.  
  
Два других — обратиться за помощью и консультацией к кому-либо достаточно сведущему, хотя бы той же Коломбине, или попробовать обсудить ситуацию сразу с лордом Ветинари — пришлось обдумывать долго. Хотя это были раздумья сродни недавним перепроверкам — больше похожие на попытки убедить себя, что наиболее очевидный вариант на самом деле не настолько очевидный, которые разбивались о не утраченный ещё рационализм. Для самообмана, как и любой лжи, нужна развитая фантазия, чтобы ложь действительно заставляла в себя поверить, а Стукпостук подобным недостатком не страдал. Поэтому в конце концов пришлось признать, что, какой бы из этих двух путей он не выбрал, результат будет одинаков: рано или поздно — скорее рано — лорд Ветинари всё равно окажется в курсе. Просто в первом случае кроме него в курсе окажется ещё и неопределённое количество третьих лиц, чьё вовлечение в подобное дело без его позволения едва ли обрадует патриция, как не радовало и самого Стукпостука.  
  
Секретарь снял очки, сжал пальцами переносицу и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Теперь следовало убедить себя сделать следующий шаг: подняться со стула и отправиться в Продолговатый кабинет — несмотря на позднее время, лорд Ветинари ещё должен был быть там. Стукпостук в этом был уверен, хотя колокольчик, связывающий кабинет патриция и комнату секретаря, давно молчал. Но он молчал почти всегда после того часа, когда глубокий вечер перетекал уже в ночь, если не случалось ничего экстраординарного — лорд Ветинари давал другим право отдыхать чуть больше, чем позволял сам себе. Иногда, приходилось признать, он на этом даже настаивал.  
  
Стукпостук заставил свои мысли вернуться к текущей проблеме. Следовало продумать, что именно и как он собирается говорить. Но здесь опять в полный рост вставал недостаток опыта в подобных делах. Уже прочитанные книги в этом аспекте могли посоветовать мало. Тут подошла бы больше не околонаучная литература, а что-нибудь вроде тех романов, над которыми любят проливать слёзы девушки и дамы любых сословий — но у самого Стукпостука подобных книг, по очевидным причинам, не водилось, как, пожалуй, и во дворцовой библиотеке. Отправляться же в город посреди ночи на поиски подходящей литературы едва ли было оправдано — в Анк-Морпорке, конечно, если постараться, можно найти что угодно в какое угодно время, но, скорее всего, по возвращению во дворец эти поиски окажутся уже напрасными, потому что всё будет очевидно и так — во всяком случае для того, кому должно быть очевидно.  
  
Стукпостук потёр лицо ладонью. Наиболее коротким путём было бы просто пойти в Продолговатый кабинет, начать разговор, а дальше позволить патрицию самому выяснить, что же его секретарь хочет сказать — у лорда Ветинари это получалось легко и естественно. А потом уже иметь дело с последствиями. В конце концов, если события станут развиваться по худшему из возможных сценариев, Стукпостук просто… исчезнет. Или его уволят, если рассматривать _самый_ худший сценарий.  
  
Он ещё раз обдумал последнюю мысль, со вздохом вернул очки на нос и, всё-таки поднявшись на ноги, направился к стеллажу, на котором, среди различных безделушек, преподносимых, в основном, сестрой, притулился изящный керамический, покрытый золотыми изображениями странных змееподобных драконов, запечатанный кувшин объёмом примерно в пинту — чистосердечный дар **[1]** от агатианского коллеги. К алкоголю Стукпостук относился равнодушно — то есть, тот являлся одной из вещей, существовавших обычно в мире, не пересекаясь с его, Стукпостука, персоной, — но, как и в случае с романтическими отношениями, он обладал некоторыми теоретическими знаниями о предмете. Например, слышал, что определённая доза подобного напитка может помочь человеку собраться с духом и накопить немного храбрости. К подобным утверждениям Стукпостук относился скептически, но, в конце концов, в последнее время привычные вещи начали меняться довольно часто.  


* * *  


Ветинари поднял взгляд от бумаг и прислушался. Отвлёкший его едва слышный стук в дверь повторился.  
  
— Входи, — позвал патриций, вновь опуская глаза.  
  
Этот стук он прекрасно знал. Дверь тихо скрипнула, открываясь, а затем с лёгким щелчком захлопнулась. Ветинари дочитал лежащий перед ним документ до конца, черкнул внизу несколько строк и отложил бумагу в сторону, вновь переключая внимание на вошедшего. Чёрные брови едва заметно сдвинулись друг к другу.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался патриций, наблюдая, как замерший до этого у дверей секретарь двинулся к его столу.  
  
Стукпостук, остановившись, так, словно одновременно идти и отвечать на вопрос было сейчас слишком сложной задачей, неуверенно кивнул, затем покачал головой, а затем снова кивнул. Нельзя сказать, что подобная неопределённость как-то успокоила Ветинари. Обычно Стукпостук был склонен давать достаточно чёткие и однозначные ответы.  
  
— Я… — несколько неуверенно начал тот. — Если позволите, милорд, я бы хотел обсудить с вами одну… ситуацию, которую… полагаю, мне стоит обсудить с вами.  
  
Брови сдвинулись ещё ближе.  
  
Стукпостук сделал было ещё один шаг, но координация окончательно подвела его, и, запнувшись о собственную ногу, он рухнул вперёд.  
  
Ветинари подхватил своего секретаря до того, как тот свёл слишком близкое знакомство с полом. Тот поднял несколько растерянный взгляд на патриция, который всего мгновение назад сидел за своим столом и явно не собирался вставать. Зато теперь Стукпостук практически уткнулся носом в чёрную мантию, навалившись на чужое тело — худое, но достаточно крепкое, чтобы принять на себя вес взрослого человека и не покачнуться даже.  
  
Сжав узкие плечи, Ветинари отодвинул покачивающегося секретаря от себя, помогая восстановить равновесие — и дистанцию, хотя бы условно. Условно потому, что опускать руки патриций не спешил.  
  
— Ты пьян, — заметил он.  
  
Стукпостук виновато моргнул, уловив в чужом голосе нотки недовольства.  
  
— Простите, милорд, — пробормотал он. — Я не собирался, просто…  
  
Он умолк, пытаясь восстановить в непривычно туманной памяти причину, по которой оказался в это время в этом месте в подобном состоянии. Вцепившиеся в плечи пальцы и недавние почти объятия несколько сбивали с мысли.  
  
Хотя, кажется, именно про объятия в причине и было что-то.  
  
— Так, — произнёс Ветинари, не дождавшись продолжения, и принюхался. — Это тот агатианский напиток? Как его там?  
  
— М… — Стукпостук зажмурился. — Ма-о-тай. Да.  
  
— Ясно. И почему вдруг тебя потянуло на подобную… дегустацию?  
  
— Я… хотел поговорить. С вами.  
  
Ветинари какое-то время внимательно смотрел на своего секретаря.  
  
— Так, — повторил он. — Что ж, мы разговариваем.  
  
В самом деле. Стукпостук кивнул. Попытался сосредоточиться на том, о чём именно собирался разговаривать.  
  
— Я… я хотел сказать… сказать, что наше последнее путешествие, в частности, некоторые произошедшие во время него события, кажется, достаточно сильно повлияли на моё отношение к вам, то есть, я всегда относился к вам с уважением, но это стало не очень похоже на уважение, то есть, я полагаю, что начал испытывать к вам более глубокие и личные чувства, чем уважение, и, хотя я надеялся, что со временем они уменьшатся до приемлемого уровня, они только возрастают, что может позже сказаться на моей работе, из-за чего я решил подумать и решил рискнуть, чтобы обратиться к вам, во всяком случае, попытаться, хотя я всё ещё не уверен, что из этого выйдет, но, поскольку я уже начал говорить, полагаю, мне стоит всё-таки сказать, что я решил обратиться к вам с предложением, или, скорее, вопросом, или запросом, иными словами, уточнить, сущесву… сущтвус… не могли бы вы хотя бы рассмотреть возможность перевода сущ… имещи… сложившихся между нами отношений в область более личных, я имею в виду, совсем личных. В некоторых аскпетах, по крайней мере.  
  
Стукпостук перевёл дыхание и замолчал.  
  
Ветинари смотрел на него с видом человека, который прямо сейчас всей душой хочет задать всего один предельно короткий, простой и даже в чём-то банальный вопрос.  
  
Что?..  


* * *  


— Хотелось бы обсудить твоё последнее заявление.  
  
Стукпостук бросил на Ветинари вопросительный взгляд.  
  
— Моё последнее заявление? — в замешательстве пробормотал он, пытаясь вспомнить, что за заявление имеется в виду и что именно в нём содержалось.  
  
Ветинари молча передал секретарю взятый с тумбочки лист бумаги. На том и в самом деле значилось «Заявление» — посередине листа, под шапкой «Кому» и «От кого», как и положено.  
  
Стукпостук пробежал глазами текст, написанный ниже.  
  
«Я, Руфус Стукпостук, находясь в твёрдом уме и здравой памяти, основываясь на испытываемых мною чувствах, прошу принять меня в качестве любовника (сексуального партнёра) Вашей Светлости».  
  
Он сглотнул, не решаясь вновь поднять взгляд от бумаги. И не стал задавать глупых вопросов вроде: «Это действительно я написал?». Почерк определённо был его, хотя некоторые из использованных выражений существенно отличались от тех, к которым он обычно прибегал в документах. И допущенная ошибка резала глаз.  
  
В любом случае, кажется, это было слегка не тем, что Стукпостук вчера собирался сказать патрицию, но, похоже, пока он добирался до Продолговатого кабинета, его намерения успели как-то незаметно измениться.  


* * *  


...Ветинари хотел потребовать от Стукпостука повторить его сумбурную речь, но, стремительно обдумав этот порыв, отказался. Скорее всего, Стукпостук действительно выдаст всё слово в слово, и большего понимания в сложившуюся ситуацию это не внесёт.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Вцепившись в локоть секретаря, Ветинари решительно поволок его к конторке, за которой тот обычно сидел, когда требовалось что-нибудь написать под диктовку, и толкнул на стул. Придержал, помогая растерянному от неожиданной смены положения в пространстве Стукпостуку удержать равновесие, а затем выдернул из лежащей на углу столешницы стопки чистый лист.  
  
— А теперь изложи в письменном виде.  
  
Стукпостук на несколько секунд непонимающе уставился на уложенную перед ним бумагу, потом встрепенулся и потянулся к чернильнице.  
  
Ветинари, возвышавшийся над своим секретарём, без особого труда мог прочесть через его плечо появляющиеся на бумаге слова. Стукпостук был хорошим — очень хорошим — клерком, и даже бутылка крепкого алкоголя не смогла отбить у него умение облекать свои мысли в канцелярские формулировки. И делать это аккуратным чётким почерком.  
  
Стукпостук поставил под текстом заявления дату, отточенным движением начертил рядом свою подпись и вновь замер, рассеянно крутя в пальцах перо.  
  
Не дождавшись от него дальнейших действий, Ветинари протянул руку к бумаге и поднял её. Взгляд секретаря проследил за документом, а затем перескочил на погрузившегося в чтение патриция...  


* * *  


— И… — начал Стукпостук дрогнувшим голосом и сглотнул. — И что вы решили?  
  
Под заявлением по-прежнему стояла только его подпись. Резолюции патриция, которая украшала документы после их рассмотрения, не было. С одной стороны, это давало некоторую надежду. С другой — Стукпостуку сейчас проще было бы прочитать заверенное вензелем Ветинари резкое «Отказать», принести извинения и отправиться сгорать от стыда куда-нибудь в другое место. Хотя это могло быть затруднительно, учитывая, что нынешний разговор происходил всё-таки в его собственной комнате.  
  
Вчерашняя доза «храбрости» уже потеряла своё влияние на организм Стукпостука, заявление более чем материальной уликой недавнего безрассудства лежало в руке, а использованные в нём формулировки сейчас слабой горечью напоминали о коротком завещании, которое Стукпостук составил сразу после того, как устроился во дворец.  
  
— Пока ничего, — отозвался Ветинари. — Видишь ли, у меня возникли определённые сомнения насчёт, по крайней мере, части, касающейся ума, особенно после того, как ты поставил вчерашнюю дату, хотя наш разговор состоялся после полуночи.  
  
Что ж, это было логично. Оценивая сегодняшнее своё состояние, Стукпостук полагал, что со «здравой памятью» он тоже погорячился.  


* * *  


...Перечитав ещё раз заявление, словно от этого его текст мог как-то поменяться, Ветинари на короткое мгновение сжал пальцами переносицу и опустил глаза на Стукпостука.  
  
Тот, выложив наконец всё, что беспокоило его в последние дни, улыбнулся. Легко, едва заметно, но всё же улыбнулся, глядя снизу вверх на патриция Анк-Морпорка.  
  
— И что мне теперь с тобой делать? — пробормотал Ветинари.  
  
Стукпостук неуклюже пожал плечами.  
  
— Что вам угодно, милорд.  
  
— Ну да, — Ветинари бросил ещё один взгляд на листок. — Я так и понял.  
  
На некоторое время Продолговатый кабинет погрузился в тишину. Можно было расслышать, как неровно тикают часы в приёмной за дверью. Наконец Ветинари коротко вздохнул и, сложив лист пополам, неуловимым движением спрятал его где-то в складках мантии. После чего вновь подхватил своего секретаря под локоть.  
  
— Пойдём. Думаю, сейчас стоит уложить тебя спать...  


* * *  


— Так что я привёл тебя сюда и уговорил лечь. Однако уговорить тебя выпустить мою мантию оказалось гораздо сложнее. У тебя довольно цепкая хватка, должен отметить. Поэтому мне пришлось задержаться тут… хм… на некоторое время.  
  
Стукпостук вновь неуверенно кивнул, даже не пытаясь сопоставить задержку «на некоторое время» и пробуждение в одной кровати. Возможно, после полноценного осознания всего случившегося, он должен был почувствовать ещё больший стыд, но больше, кажется, было уже некуда. Оставалось испытывать то, что он уже испытывал, и мять в пальцах злополучное заявление. Которое, потянув за уголок, Ветинари извлёк из сразу же разжавшейся хватки секретаря.  
  
— Обсуждать важные вопросы с пьяным собеседником удобно, — словно невзначай проговорил патриций, вновь складывая и пряча листок. — В том случае, если намереваешься получить от него немедленную выгоду, и больше ничего. Здесь, сдаётся мне, как раз не этот случай. Поэтому, если ты больше не возражаешь, я сейчас оставлю тебя приводить себя в порядок. Рабочий день вот-вот начнётся, но после него я ожидаю, что мы сможем вернуться к рассмотрению твоего заявления. Если ты будешь трезвым, Стукпостук.  
  
— Да, милорд, — приглушённо пробормотал тот. — Конечно.  
  
Кровать тихо скрипнула, когда один из лежащих на ней мужчин встал. Стукпостук дождался, пока патриций покинет его комнату — не через дверь, он давно подозревал, что с этой стеной что-то не так, — а затем позволил себе тихо застонать, закрывая глаза ладонью. Мысленно он попробовал было определить хотя бы для себя, что же пошло не так, но, кажется, не так пошло абсолютно всё. По крайней мере, с того момента, когда ему пришла в голову идея прибегнуть к треклятой агатианской водке.  
  
С другой стороны, он провёл ещё одну ночь в одной кровати с Ветинари. И даже некоторую часть утра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. В ответ на который Стукпостук столь же чистосердечно поделился некоторыми сведениями о патриции, и коллеги разошлись, взаимно довольные друг другом — агатианин после долгих переговоров получил наконец ниточки, которые помогли ему оказать нужное влияние на лорда Ветинари, Стукпостук же был рад главным образом тому, что от него отстали. Лорд Ветинари, в свою очередь, был вполне доволен тем, что дипломаты Агатовой Империи обнаружили всё-таки способ на него повлиять, получили то, что он собирался им дать, и убрались из города, в котором и без них хватало всяких чудаков. Это избавило его от необходимости подкидывать те же сведения другими, более непредсказуемыми способами.


	5. Chapter 5

— Да, Стукпостук, заходи.  
  
Стукпостук шагнул в Продолговатый кабинет, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Ветинари сейчас не был погружён в работу, как бывало обычно.  
  
— Присаживайся, — предложил он, взмахом руки указав на стул напротив своего стола.  
  
Стукпостук осторожно опустился на край сидения под внимательным взглядом Ветинари. Тот поднял единственный лежащий сейчас перед ним на столе листок — тот самый.  
  
— Итак, самое первое — ты не собираешься… отзывать эту бумагу? Потому что в ином случае мы можем закончить на этом и сделать вид, что ничего… странного не происходило.  
  
Стукпостук сглотнул.  
  
— Мне следует сделать это, милорд? — тихо, едва слыша собственный голос, уточнил он.  
  
Ветинари внимательно посмотрел на своего секретаря.  
  
— Здесь, — медленно и предельно чётко произнёс он, — только ты сам можешь решить, что тебе следует делать.  
  
Стукпостук уставился куда-то на стол патриция. И медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, — выдохнул он.  
  
— Понятно, — отметил Ветинари. — Тогда, — он заглянул в бумагу, — позволь мне уточнить, что ты имел в виду под «испытываемыми мной» — то есть, тобой — «чувствами»?  
  
Стукпостук глубоко вдохнул и попытался изложить все сделанные им недавно выводы. Похоже, на этот раз у него вышло лучше, чем вчера — во всяком случае, дополнительных объяснений от него не потребовали.  
  
— Ясно, — Ветинари ненадолго задумался. — Ты сегодня разговаривал с Коломбиной.  
  
Нет, Стукпостук ожидал, что речь об этом зайдёт, но не думал, что именно в этот момент. Он слегка заполошно кивнул.  
  
— Вы не запрещали.  
  
— Нет. Разумеется. Я не сержусь. Просто хочу знать, о чём именно вы разговаривали.  
  
— Вы знаете.  
  
Ветинари покачал головой.  
  
— Я догадываюсь, — поправил он. — Однако мы сейчас находимся на том поле, где догадки и предположения могут быть максимально неуместны и вредны. Итак?  
  
Стукпостук прикусил губу. Одно дело обсуждать что-то с коллегой, вроде как о третьих лицах — во всяком случае, он был твёрдо уверен, что одна из обсуждаемых персон благополучно осталась неузнанной, — и совсем иное — пересказывать подобный разговор лорду Ветинари.  
  
— Я… спросил у неё, по каким признакам можно определить, что человек испытывает к кому-то… влечение, но не проявляет его в виде типичных приглашений к любовным отношениям, — всё-таки озвучил он.  
  
Ветинари кивнул.  
  
— Полагаю, пересказывать всю её лекцию сейчас не нужно. К каким выводам ты пришёл?  
  
— Учитывая, что я проснулся с вами сегодня в одной кровати? — тихо уточнил Стукпостук.  
  
Ветинари хмыкнул, но в его голосе прозвучал на этот раз по крайней мере намёк на веселье.  
  
— Вы испытываете подобное влечение, — Стукпостук всё-таки озвучил прямо свои выводы. — Насколько выраженное и длительное я не могу, к сожалению, определить, поскольку не обладаю явно всеми данными. Но вряд ли только с начала нашей поездки. Если некоторые предположения всё-таки будут уместны.  
  
— Ты никогда не обращал на это внимания, — внезапно пояснил Ветинари. — Полагаю, не обратил бы и сейчас, если бы не возникновение ответного влечения, верно? Что ж, признаю, тебе удалось преподнести сюрприз. С учётом твоих прошлых отношений, вероятность такого результата была крайне мала.  
  
Стукпостук не стал уточнять, каких отношений. Разумеется, Ветинари было прекрасно известно, что ближе всего к каким-либо отношениям в жизни его секретаря подошёл тот случай, когда на очередном приёме один из сопровождающих посла Злобении после чрезвычайно напористого разговора увлёк Стукпостука прочь из зала. Как и о том, что дальше сопровождающий посла попытался зажать его в безлюдном коридоре, однако к тому моменту Стукпостук уже сумел правильно оценить обстановку и намерения своего собеседника, в связи с чем вежливо наступил ему каблуком на пальцы ног, вывернулся из чужой хватки и сбежал. Довольно разозлённый этим и слегка прихрамывающий сопровождающий посла вознамерился догнать клерка — и догнал, но совсем другого. О точном содержании своей беседы с злобенцем Шелкопряд не распространялся, однако сопровождающий посла с тех пор дальней дорогой обходил любых клерков, прислугу, парней явно ниже и слабее его самого, да и вообще, кажется, подумывал о том, чтобы принять целибат.  
  
Действительно, говорящая статистика.  
  
Ветинари постучал пальцами по лежащему перед ним на столе заявлению.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что именно предлагаешь мне?  
  
Стукпостук торопливо кивнул.  
  
Ветинари оценивающе посмотрел в покрасневшее лицо.  
  
— И, просто на всякий случай уточняю, ты никогда не занимался этим раньше?  
  
Стукпостук, как и ожидалось, отрицательно покачал головой, покраснев при этом, кажется, ещё больше.  
  
— Нет, я… нет, — всё-таки пробормотал он вслух. — Но я готов попробовать… попытаться…  
  
— Ясно, — кивнул Ветинари. — И ты действительно _хочешь_ этого?  
  
Стукпостук облизнул пересохшие губы.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул он.  
  
Ответом ему было новое задумчивое «Хм». Затем Ветинари поднялся и обошёл свой стол, медленно приближаясь к выпрямившемуся на стуле Стукпостуку. Изящные длинные пальцы осторожно, словно опасаясь спугнуть, погладили налившуюся румянцем щёку, мягко подтолкнули вверх за подбородок.  
  
— Встань, — тихо произнёс Ветинари.  
  
Стукпостук поднялся поспешным рывком, едва не опрокинув ненароком стул. Вторая ладонь Ветинари успокаивающе сжала плечо, словно призывая не торопиться, а затем он сам наклонился и прикоснулся губами ко рту Стукпостука. Тот на миг замер, ошеломлённый пониманием происходящего, но, прежде чем Ветинари успел отодвинуться, почувствовав этот ступор, попытался ответить. Постепенно поцелуй становился всё более уверенным. Едва ли его можно было назвать особо страстным, но Стукпостуку вполне хватало и этого, и, когда Ветинари выпрямился, прерывая поцелуй, он невольно потянулся вверх, не желая отпускать. Но разница в росте здесь складывалась не в его пользу, и, покачнувшись, Стукпостук едва не упал в очередной раз на грудь патриция.  
  
— Тише, — Ветинари успокаивающе пригладил растрепавшиеся каштановые волосы, а затем его пальцы едва заметно коснулись локтя Стукпостука. — Идём.  
  
Стукпостук покорно последовал за ним, не уточняя, зачем и куда. Впрочем, после случившегося в последнюю минуту у него были определённые предположения, оказавшиеся вполне оправданными. Опомнившись после второго поцелуя, он признал, что находится в спальне Ветинари, что с него успели снять мантию и сюртук и расстегнуть рубашку.  
  
На несколько мгновений Стукпостук вновь растерялся. От него, насколько он знал, требовались какие-то ответные действия, но сообразить с ходу, что и как следует делать, не получалось.  
  
Возможно, имело уже смысл просто попросить Коломбину написать книгу, чтобы не бегать к ней с каждым возникшим вопросом.  
  
— Тш-ш, — Ветинари уловив его колебания, вновь наклонился, прижимаясь губами к виску. — Ты ничего не должен. Просто дай мне…  
  
Прохладные ладони снова легли на плечи, прикасаясь теперь уже не сквозь ткань, а напрямую к коже. Дыхание перехватило. Чужие руки неспешно скользнули по спине, стягивая рубашку вниз. Стукпостук шевельнулся, освобождаясь от рукавов, и свалившаяся окончательно рубашка отправилась на спинку стоящего неподалёку стула. А затем огладившие бока руки опустились на ремень, расстёгивая его.  
  
Почувствовав, как Стукпостук вновь замер, затаив дыхание, Ветинари остановился.  
  
— Всё в порядке?  
  
Стукпостук торопливо кивнул. «Дышать, — всплыло в памяти. — Желательно, заметно».  
  
Тем временем его мягко оттеснили назад и аккуратно уложили на постель. Ладони Ветинари опустились под пояс расстёгнутых брюк и потянули их вниз. Стукпостук приподнял бёдра, хоть так помогая лишить себя последней детали одежды. После чего его подтянули немного выше на кровать, помогая забраться на одеяло с ногами. Ветинари устроился рядом, скинув собственную мантию, но оставаясь пока в рубашке и штанах.  
  
Несколько осмелев и освоившись, Стукпостук всё-таки поднял руку, в свою очередь прикасаясь пальцами к чужой щеке, неспешно опускаясь затем на показавшуюся из расстёгнутого сейчас воротничка шею. Взирающие на него сверху вниз голубые глаза ещё больше потеплели. Ветинари вновь наклонился, аккуратно перехватывая касающуюся его руку за запястье, и поцеловал Стукпостука.  
  
— Сейчас, — заговорил снова Ветинари, когда тот перевёл дыхание и посмотрел на него более-менее вменяемым взглядом, — мы пойдём дальше. Если в какой-то момент ты захочешь остановить меня, ты можешь это сделать. Понятно?  
  
Стукпостук сглотнул и кивнул. Пальцы Ветинари легко скользнули по его предплечьям к ключицам. Одна ладонь замерла на шее, кончики пальцев невесомо погладили горло и остановились там, где под кожей ощущалось яростно биение пульса. Вторая скользнула ниже, мимолётно огладила внутреннюю сторону бедра. Стукпостук оцепенел, почувствовав, как чужие пальцы прижались к анусу. От предвкушения и страха сердце, кажется, забилось ещё быстрее.  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
Ветинари лёгким движением погладил сжавшиеся мышцы.  
  
— Дыши. Вот так. Хорошо.  
  
Один из замерших пальцев медленно двинулся вперёд. Стукпостук запрокинул голову, часто глотая воздух.  
  
Ветинари снова наклонился к нему.  
  
— Расслабься, — шепнул он.  
  
Стукпостук почти мгновенно обмяк, даже задышал ровнее, хотя после вдоха то и дело возникали затягивающиеся паузы по мере того, как палец Ветинари погружался всё глубже, а затем, не сдержавшись, он вскрикнул и вскинулся, выгибаясь дугой, когда тело прошили незнакомые ощущения. Карие глаза широко распахнулись, слепо уставившись куда-то в пространство.  
  
— Вот так, замечательно, — Ветинари повторил последнее движение ещё раз и ещё, чувствуя, как Стукпостук вновь вздрагивает всем телом.  
  
Тот вскинул руки вверх, отчаянно впиваясь пальцами в подушку, повернул голову набок, прижимаясь пылающей щекой к наволочке.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — прошелестел на ухо негромкий голос Ветинари, и Стукпостук судорожно кивнул.  
  
Давление в анусе увеличилось, и он застонал, сам не понимая толком, от непривычной боли или от ещё более непривычного удовольствия.  
  
— Расслабься, — повторил Ветинари.  
  
Стукпостук вновь попробовал подчиниться, но на этот раз было сложней. Но боль постепенно становилась привычной, а затем вовсе растворялась в других ощущениях. Ветинари вновь шевельнул пальцами, вызывая новую волну наслаждения.  
  
Введя два пальца до основания, Ветинари остановился, давая Стукпостуку время, чтобы привыкнуть и отдышаться. Свободная рука мягко погладила раскрасневшуюся щёку. Стукпостук слабо дёрнул головой навстречу прикосновению.  
  
— Ты молодец, — заметил Ветинари, стараясь задействовать для этого наиболее мягкий тон — с той мягкостью, которая не таила за собой остро заточенную сталь или скорпионий яд. — Всё хорошо, так?  
  
Кажется, он сам практически отвык от использования этой возможности голоса.  
  
Медленно Ветинари потянул пальцы наружу. Стукпостук инстинктивно двинул бёдрами, словно пытаясь насадиться обратно, не желая терять контакт. Ветинари улыбнулся краем губ и аккуратно толкнулся назад, вызывая у Стукпостука новый тихий стон удовольствия. Стоны, впрочем, быстро стали громче — Ветинари продолжал двигать рукой, постепенно наращивая темп, и Стукпостук вскоре, кажется, окончательно утратил остатки самоконтроля. Он разметался на кровати, то царапая одеяло ногтями, то сгребая его в горсть, и выдыхал захлёбывающиеся крики, далеко запрокидывая голову. Наконец крик вновь перешёл в протяжный хриплый стон, Стукпостук выгнулся, добравшись до пика удовольствия, а затем обессиленно обмяк, рвано глотая воздух.  
  
Ветинари откинул с его лица мокрые от пота волосы, легко прикоснулся губами к щеке, солёной от выступивших из глаз слёз.  
  
— Ты молодец, — повторил он. — Отдыхай.  
  
Оставив Стукпостука на кровати, Ветинари прошёл к тумбочке, на которой стоял таз для умывания. Вода, налитая туда, давно остыла. Обычно Ветинари это не смущало, но сейчас ему требовалось не только вымыть руки.  
  
Стукпостук, почувствовав прикосновение холодной мокрой ткани, вздрогнул, но, кажется, это немного помогло ему прийти в себя.  
  
— Милорд? — слегка невнятно пробормотал он.  
  
— Тише. Уже всё, — Ветинари отложил в сторону мокрое полотенце. — Ты можешь приподняться? Было бы правильным вытащить одеяло из-под тебя.  
  
— Вы не хотите?.. — продолжил Стукпостук, когда общими усилиями одеяло было передислоцировано из-под его спины на живот.  
  
— Нет, — уверенно отрезал Ветинари. — На сегодня с тебя определённо хватит. Сейчас отдыхай. Завтра нам надо будет разобраться окончательно с твоим заявлением.  
  
— Я думал, мы собираемся обсудить это сегодня.  
  
— Сегодня был, так сказать, демонстрационный эксперимент, — пояснил Ветинари. — А завтра мы обсудим его результаты.  
  
— Почему вы всё время откладываете разговор на потом? — на грани сна пробормотал Стукпостук.  
  
Ветинари хмыкнул.  
  
— Потому что я предпочитаю разговаривать об этом с вменяемым тобой, — мягко — теперь это далось уже практически без усилий — заметил он.  
  
Впрочем, насколько Ветинари мог судить по сегодняшним реакциям Стукпостука, завтра он всё-таки поставит под этим заявлением собственную подпись и утвердительную резолюцию.


End file.
